My Little Girl
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: Eli and Clare's daughter, Becca, has some exciting and life changing news to share with them, but what happens when Eli's reaction upsets his daughter. How will this affect their relationship and more importantly, what does Eli do to fix his mistake? AU, Four shot, Eclare
1. 3 Months

This is a four shot I felt like throwing together. I just love stories where Eli is an over protective daddy!

**Becca**- 24

**Matt**- 17

**Daniel-** 25

I'm too lazy to do Clare and Eli's age.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, but I do have a kitten.

* * *

"You know, playing so many video games can cause brain damage." I said as I passed my 17 year old son, Matt. He was Clare and I's last kid we had together. He was pretty tall for his age, and had some of my key features, that being my smirk, jet black hair, and green eyes. But he possesed most of his mother's personality traits.

"Whatever, I'm so close to killing this guy. I'm so gonna beat your-" A loud boom came from the TV, with blood covered words displayed on the screen, 'YOU LOSE'

"Dammit!" I chuckled as Matt yelled at the TV.

"Matthew! Language!" My wife Clare shouted from the kitchen. I turned my head towards the kitchen, as Clare walked out placing a dish towel on her shoulder. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Becca just called. Both her and Daniel are coming over, they have something important to tell us." I rolled my eyes, collapsing on the couch.

"Why does Daniel have to come? I hate Daniel." I said crossing my arms, acting like a child.

"Eli, Daniel's our son-in-law. The love of our daughter's life, besides they've been married for two years. I figured you would have warmed up to him by now. " Clare said leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"I don't like him." I grumbled to myself. I really had no reason to dislike Daniel. He cared for my daughter and loved her unconditionally; I know he would do anything for her. Even after a few small talks here and there with him I found out we had a lot in common. He loved the theatre and writing, he even directed a few plays down at Degrassi. I just hated him for the fact that he stole my daughter's heart. I would like him a hell of a lot more if he wasn't with her.

"Eli, will you please just try to get along with-" the doorbell rang, cutting Clare off. Matt quickly stood up and dashed towards the door to greet Becca. I took my time making my way towards the little welcoming party that was going on at the front door.

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter yell as I saw a head of blonde flowing hair run towards me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Hi baby girl" I said holding onto her.

"Hi daddy, I'm glad you're here!" Becca beamed as she grabbed my hand pulling me into the living, waving in the rest of the family.

"Okay everyone, sit sit." Becca said as Daniel stood beside her. His brown her neatly brushed out as fancy work attire adorned his body.

"Daniel and I have huge news! Amazing news!" She paused slightly looking at me. I squinted my eyebrows at her, moving my hand slightly, telling her to go on. Becca then quickly looked at Clare, "I'm pregnant!" she said, jumping up and down. Clare sprung up from the couch, showing just as much enthusiasm as Becca.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! How far along are you?" Clare said smiling at our daughter.

"3 months! Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna be a mommie soon! And you're gonna be a grandma, mom!" Becca said hugging Clare.

"I can't wait to meet my first grandchild!" Clare said as tears weld up in her eyes. "My baby's having a baby." Clare as happy tears poured down her face. Becca smiled at her and turned towards me. I stared blankly at the bookcase in front of me, slowly clenching my fists. I wanted nothing more than to throw a good punch at Daniel.

"Daddy? Aren't you happy?" Becca said cautiously. My eyes flickered to my daughter who stood motionless, waiting for my reaction. I sighed resting back against the couch, bringing my gaze back to the bookcase.

"No, I'm not." I said, a monotone, trying to control my anger.

"B-But why?" Becca said with a shaky voice. The room fell silent, an awkward tension arose, forcing me to look at my family. Clare's tears had disappeared but was replaced with a look of pure anger. My little girl had tears in her eyes, but held them in trying to seem unfazed. Lastly I looked over at Matt and Daniel, both speechless; although Daniel seemed nervous and scared upon further examination. He knew how I felt about him so based on my reaction to his news, the kid must be shitting his pants right now. I licked my lips, not being able to look at Becca.

"I just don't. You wouldn't understand." I whispered as I played with my wedding ring.

"I can't believe you daddy! I thought you would be happy for me! I-I-oh god." I looked up seeing Becca run to the bathroom, down the hall with Clare trailing behind her. I stood up from the couch hearing my daughter vomit and the occasional chocked sob.

"What the hell's your problem Mr. G" I whipped my head around to Daniel. Hm, the kid finally grew a pair. Too bad what he just said, was enough to set me off. I turned my whole body towards him, eyeing him.

"What's my problem? _**MY **_problem!" I shouted at Daniel. I watched as he put his head down and laughed a little bit walking towards me.

"You hear that? That's your daughter in there, sick because of you. I know you're pissed about this but guess what I don't give a shit. Grow up." He said pushing past me, quickly making his way to the bathroom to help Becca.

I bit my tongue and walked towards the front door grabbing my keys.

"Dad where are you going?" Matt asked, following me.

"Out" I said slamming the door behind me. I walked towards my black BMW that was parked in the driveway, quickly getting in and slamming the door shut earning a few looks from the neighbors. I ignored their curious stares I was receiving and drove off towards the gym; The one place I went to blow off steam. Even though I was dressed in my everyday clothes I always kept a spare bag of gym clothes in the back of my car just in case. Now I'm kind of glad I kept it in the back. I couldn't dare go back into that house and change, nor will I exercise in these ball crushing skinny jeans.

* * *

I checked the time on my watch, showing 2 am in bright green letters. I sighed running my hands through my hair, knowing I was in serious trouble with Clare. I tip toed up the steps to our bedroom, hoping that she was asleep. I quietly made it to our bedroom, seeing the light was on. Shit, she's been up this whole time. I opened the door, not trying to be quiet anymore, I was as good as dead anyway.

Once entered the room I saw Clare sitting on our bed, in a tank top, reading a book. I walked over to our closet dumping my duffle bag filled with sweaty gym clothes on the floor.

"I can't believe you, Eli." Clare said in a seething tone. I slowly turned towards her, scared out of my mind. Clare was always sweet , never one to lose her temper but when she was mad, she was _mad_. I watched as she got out of bed, slowly walking towards me.

"How could you do that to our daughter, Eli! This was supposed to be a happy day for her, but you ruined it! I know you hate him but dammit you could have kept your mouth shut instead of upsetting her like that!" Clare crossed her arms over her chest. A pang of guilt and hurt ran through my chest.

"We spent an HOUR in the bathroom, taking care of Becca. She cried and cried-" I cut Clare off not wanting to hear anymore. Knowing I had hurt my daughter that much and now fully understanding the consequences of my actions.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up and running off didn't help either. I understand if you and Becca hate me..I kinda hate me too." Clare's face softened at my words as she took a few steps closer to me.

"I could never hate you Eli, and neither could Becca, but that doesn't mean we can't be angry at you." She quickly turned around, walking towards our bed grabbing my pillow and throwing it at me.

"Have fun on the couch." Clare said as she crawled into bed, closing the lamp on our nightstand. I sighed walking out of our room and down the stairs. As I took my time down the steps I looked at all the photos on the wall, using the moon light from a nearby window as my light source. I looked at each picture until I stopped at one that showed a 4 year old Becca, sucking her thumb smiling at me. It was her first day of kindergarten. I smiled softly at the photo, removing it from the wall and carrying it downstairs with me. I tossed my pillow on the couch and laid down cradling the photo gently in my arms. I pulled the photo back slightly, just enough so I could see it. I closed my eyes and placed a soft kiss on my daughter face and closed my eyes whispering,

"I'm sorry I hurt you, my little girl."

* * *

**I wasn't too happy with how this turned out but I really want to do this four shot so yeah. **

**Review if you'd like :)**

**By the way Becca was inspired by my Eclare baby on my role play. :D**


	2. 6 Months

lol fuck computers man. I had this chapter and Stolen Innocence all typed up and my computer died, causing me to also lose two other one-shots I had been working on. So here is the super-fucking-late chapter to My Little Girl

Oh, I'm also switching up POVs. Nothing big just going from Eli to Clurr later on in le chapter

Enjoy! Or not, you know, whatever floats your boat

* * *

3 months. 3 long torturous months without my little girl. Not being able to hear her child like laugh, peppy tone, and soft caring voice. Every part of my body is breaking without her, I'd never expected this would happen because of me. I pushed my only daughter far away from me because my selfish behavior. I mean sure I'm still not too thrilled with the fact that Becca is pregnant, but do I truly have any real reason to be upset? She's married, has a stable job—as well as Daniel. They're ready; it's just me who isn't. My feelings shouldn't affect them in any way through her pregnancy and raising my grandson or granddaughter.

Luckily through all of this Becca has kept steady contact with Clare, which I'm very grateful for. Thankfully Clare forgave me for what I had done, but she didn't let me live it down. After every meet up, doctor's appointment, and phone call Clare would tell me about it. I made sure she didn't leave out a bit of information about Becca or the baby; I wanted to be kept up to date on everything.

I reached forward and took a sip of my, now cold, coffee. I looked up at the clock, seeing it slowly tick. Clare had left a few hours ago to meet up with the oh-so-happy couple at Becca's doctor appointment.

_"Where are you Clare"_ I whispered to myself as I grabbed my coffee mug, moving it in a circular motion, watching the old coffee mix around with the sugar that sunk down to the bottom. I quickly lifted my head up, placing my coffee back on the kitchen table to the sound of the door opening.

"Hey there" Clare said as she smiled, skipping towards me placing a kiss on my cheek. I smirked wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my head against her. I looked up into her blue orbs as she smiled down at me.

"So how did the appointment go?" I asked as she bit her lip digging into her purse. After a few minutes she pulled out a small Ziploc bag, waving it in front of my face. I pushed myself away from her, grabbing the small see through back, noticing a black background with some white and grey specks to it. Her ultrasound picture. I immediately opened the of course using great care, not harm the picture. I gently reached inside and pulled out the small photo. I smiled as I gently traced the outline of the babies face. There wasn't much to see, but it was enough for me. I could see a small little hand, two legs, and a big head. This baby was beautiful already, just like its mom and grandma.

I looked up at Clare for a brief moment as she took a seat next to me, resting her arms on the table. I shifted my gaze back to the photo as I smirked at my soon-to-be grandson or granddaughter.

"Aw, I think someone's in love." I heard Clare say as she nudged my arm. I looked up at her and smirked, still trying to keep a serious face.

"So what did Dr. what's-his-face say?" Clare's mentioned his name to me a million times and I still couldn't remember it.

"Well, Dr. Amard said the babies doing great. Its growing, most likely weighs around 1.4 pounds and even has eye lashes."

"Anything else?"

"Let me see.." Clare said thinking back. "He did a urine test, making sure Becca was alright and also an ultrasound, which is kind of obvious." Clare said laughing slightly, as she took the photo from my hand staring at it.

"I can't wait to meet you." she cooed at the picture. I rolled my eyes playfully, taking the photo back wanting to keep it near me.

"So what's the sex of the baby?" I rushed out, eager to know. I was praying it wouldn't be a little boy, knowing he would most likely be a mini Daniel. I did _not_ want one of those.

"Becca and Daniel want it to be a surprise." Clare said with a hint of sadness to her voice. I crossed my arms and fell back against my chair.

"Why the hell would they do that. She's got what like..2 or 3 months left. " Clare shrugged.

"It's there decision not yours Eli." Clare said in a somewhat cold tone. I looked up at her and sighed, knowing I have to calm down. I can't keep jumping in trying to change my daughter's life choices because I don't agree with them.

I rubbed my face with both my hands, standing up from seat and walking over to Clare. I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders from behind and stuffed my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm trying to change. I can't be this terrible overbearing parent all the time." I whispered as I felt her shiver beneath me. I felt a soft hand reach into my hair as Clare turned her head to the side.

"You're not a terrible parent nor are you overbearing, you just care too much. You've always been like this Eli, you just need to learn how to control it." she said as she turned around enough, so she could plant a small kiss on my lips.

"You always know what to say." I whispered against her soft pink lips. She cupped my cheeks and rested her forehead against mine.

"Everything's going to be okay." She whispered slowly to me, with her eyes closed. I kissed her nose, trailing kisses down to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as sucked on her pulse point. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck as I reached behind her placing my arms around her back and under her legs picking her up bridal style. Clare began to unbutton my shirt as best she could then placing feather light kisses on my collar bone. I walked upstairs and into our bedroom, gently laying Clare on the bed, ready to forget everything.

XXX

**_Clare's POV_**

"Mom, how does this look?" Becca said as she laid a small green onesie on her growing belly. I smiled at her while laughing a little.

"It looks great baby girl." I said as I continued to search through the racks, of discount baby clothes. We had been here for the last half hour just trying to find some nice things, for the baby when he or she arrives. This was the first time Becca has even thought about any of this and she was more than excited to get started. I looked over at her, biting my lip nervously thinking up a way on how to bring Eli into this. She hadn't really talked much about him since the fight. From past experience with Becca, I knew she was suppressing her feelings, which isn't good for her or the baby.

"I-uh, showed daddy the ultrasound picture of the baby." I said nervously waiting for her reaction. She lifted her head up and smiled a bit, placing her hands protectively on her belly, rubbing smoothing circles.

"What did he say?"

"Not much, but he loved it, he made a copy of it and put it in his wallet. I caught him this morning staring at it. I can see it in his eyes, he's truly excited for this baby." Becca looked around the store, obviously avoiding eye contact with me. Her expression was unreadable, I couldn't tell if she was upset or happy.

I watched as she nibbled on her lip, still staring blankly around the small store. "Do you think he really is? You're not making this up are you?" she said as she looked over at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm not lying Becca. He's truly happy. I wouldn't make this up." I said in a calm voice as I walked towards her, wrapping her arm around her.

"He even asked about the sex of the baby, how it was doing, and even wants to know on how you're doing." A little smirk formed on my daughter's angelic face. Her body seemed to relax at my words. I moved my arm from around her and as I grabbed her hand gently pulling her towards the bottle section. Becca smiled up at me, oh it's been so long since I've seen her smile like that.

"So daddy doesn't hate me?"

"How could he hate you Becca? You're his little girl."

* * *

Reviews please?

No?

Okay

**Question that I seriously need help with:** What should the sex of the baby be?


	3. 9 Months

**Just one more chapter left!**

* * *

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

I turned over in my bed, feeling the space beside me was empty knowing Clare must have to gotten up already. I looked over at my night stand and squinted my eyes grabbing randomly cursing slightly under my breath trying to reach the phone. Once I found the phone I grabbed it quickly answering it not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said slightly irritated. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, who the hell would be calling this early?

"…Daddy?" I froze hearing my daughter's voice. I sat up and smiled quickly replying.

"Baby girl?" I said cautiously

"Hi daddy, long time no talk right?" Becca said with a dry laugh at the end.

"Yeah, it's been way too long." I said quietly. "How have you been?" I said trying to get a conversation started.

"I've uh—I've been alright, just tired from being pregnant, its way harder than it looks." Becca said again with another dry laugh at the end. She was nervous, I could tell. She tried making jokes but it seems as though she couldn't get herself into it.

"Yeah, being pregnant can really mess you up." There were a few seconds of silence before Becca spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Becca?" I played with my wedding ring as my nerves increased.

"I know we haven't talked in a really, really, really long time and I was thinking maybe we could change that." I bit my lip holding back my tears that threatened to fall as I took in my daughter's words. She wanted me back in her life.

"But this doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." she said in a stern, authoritative voice. I felt a bit said knowing she was still upset with me but if she was allowing me back into her life then that's enough for me.

"Becca..What I did was wrong. It took me a long time to figure that out but I understand now. I took an amazing moment from you by being selfish. I should've been there for you but I wasn't. And I understand that you're still upset, hell I'm still pissed at myself." I sighed looking around while thinking of what I could say to my daughter to hopefully end this conversation on a good note.

"I love you, Becca, you're always going to be my little girl, even with a baby growing inside you. I was a fool to do what I did to you. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me." There was a long pause on the other end until I heard a faint sniffle in the background. I closed my eyes shut knowing that Becca was crying.

"I didn't mean to make you upset-"

"I-I'm not upset daddy, I'm just happy." I slowly opened my eyes at her words.

"I love you daddy, I'm sorry I really am.." Becca sobbed as I began to cry along with her. I could hear her blowing her noise and breathing trying to compose herself.

"I love you Becca, it's okay, don't cry you have nothing be sorry about." I cooed to her over the phone as best as I could. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I collapsed on my bed as Becca's crying seemed to have slowed down or stopped altogether.

"I have to go." she whispered into the receiver. I frowned not wanting this to end.

"Do you really have to?" I whined as I rolled onto my side, holding the phone tightly making sure to not accidently hit 'end'.

"Yes daddy, but mom's throwing me a baby shower tomorrow if you'd like, you can come. It's a bit late in the pregnancy for that but I don't care." She said with a small giggle at the end. My little girl's back.

"Of course I'll come Becca!" I said ecstatic that I would be able to see her.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow okay daddy? Mommy should give you the details of everything. I love you." I rolled onto my side holding the phone to my ear with both my hands.

"I love you too baby girl, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Neither can I. Well I gotta go, see you then!" I heard a click indicating she had ended the call. I stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Did this really just happen? This is the perfect way to start a day.

* * *

"Eli! No! Not over there, over there!" I turned my head seeing my frustrated wife giving me directions on how to properly hang baby shower decorations.

"Clare I just don't understand. It's fine right here." She rolled her eyes and took the cut-out paper decoration from my hands and pushed me aside.

"Go do something right, I need this done correctly. Go uh, go do the drinks and food. Yeah, that should be simple enough." she said tacking the decoration in the same spot I just previously had it placed. Rolling my eyes I decided to not argue with her. Clare was a bit controlling when it came to this, she wanted it "perfect".

I walked over to a box filled with drinks, I figured that was easy. I grabbed the box and placed it on the table taking out the soda cans and placing them on the drink table making sure they were all grouped together by name. After I finished I threw the box away in a nearby supply closet. I checked for any other boxes finding one more which were cupcakes. I quickly hurried and placed them on the table hoping Clare would still be occupied with the decorations, I couldn't handle her perfectionist attitude.

Clare walked towards me and smiled looking around the place. "Who knew the lounge room could look this great!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad my boss let me use this room." she muttered to herself. I smirked and looked down at her.

"Me too."

* * *

"Aw! Aunt Fi and Aunt Imogen I love it!" Becca said as she held onto the small quilt blanket as they both came over and hugged her since she couldn't stand up. I was actually surprised on how this all turned out. Adam and Tori showed up with their adopted daughter along with Drew and Bianca who had become close to our family over the past few years. Plus many of Becca's friends had shown up, although Daniel had managed to squeeze in two of his friends as well. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the crowd as Becca finished opening the last gift that was from Clare and I.I walked over towards Clare and wrapped my arm around her as she placed her hand on my chest.

"This is from the both of us. It's not really for the baby, it's more for you." Clare said smiling at our daughter who picked up the small box, curious to know what it contained. She slowly unwrapped it and lifted the fragile lid. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, squealing a bit. Inside contained a Mommy Tag[1] . Becca looked up at both of us.

"This is so beautiful!" I smiled at her as Clare explained more about the simple yet amazing piece of jewelry.

"When the baby is born you can get it's name engraved on the little one." Clare said as she walked towards Becca and showed her the larger tag.

"See it has your name and birth date on one side and Daniel's birth date on the other side. Also if you have any more kids in the future you just add on more of the small ones." Becca stood up from her chair for the first time since the shower began and hugged Clare waving me over. I came into their little group hug and kissed my daughter's forehead.

"I love it you guys, I really do. Thank you so much." Becca said as she handed it to Clare asking her to put it on.

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy, but I need to sit down." she said quickly collapsing into the chair.

"I'm thirsty." I whispered to myself as I made my way towards the drink table. As I grabbed a coke I turned around to see Becca slightly hunched over with a small puddle of water on the ground. I dropped my drink and ran over to her. Daniel ran up right beside me and nervously shouted.

"God I hope you spilled your drink babe." Panic evident in his voice. I rolled my eyes and held onto Becca's hand.

"No you idiot, you're gonna be a dad. Go get the car started we'll be down in a few."

* * *

**[1. Mommy tags are so cute! mommytags(.)com is the place to go if you want to see what they look like. There are different kinds but..yeah]**

**I hope you liked it :3**


	4. The Birth

**I was really disappointed with the last chapter, but oh well~**

**Sorry for the late update. Here is the final chapter to My Little Girl**

* * *

"W-What do I do! How do I help her!? She gets mad when I touch her but then she's all needy! What do I do!?" I rolled my eyes at Daniel's frantic behavior. He just needs to calm down for a second. Clare and I had been in the waiting room for the past 8 hours. Daniel had stayed in the room with Becca up until now. The hospital only allowed one visitor in the room at a time-crazy rule, I know.

Clare calmly placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as best she could. I sat across from them in the waiting room, slouched in my seat with my hands folded loosely in my lap. Daniel had his face stuffed in his hands as he continued to complain.

"Daniel. Is anyone else in the room with Beccs when you left?" He sat up and wiped his eyes. Oh that's nice you're crying. Man up. My daughter's alone and scared. He could have at least told one of us to go in there. Clare's eyes flashed with worry at Daniel's answer.

"No. I was the only one-Eli I can't go back in there man." I sat up, the anger starting to flow through my veins.

"Oh okay, so since you couldn't handle it she has to go through it alone." I stood up from my seat and walked out of the small dark waiting room heading down the hall into my daughter's room. If her husband wasn't going to be in there with her, then I might as well step up to the plate. When Clare was in labor with both of our kids I was by her side, not crying in the waiting room while being comforted by my mother-in-law.

I walked up to her room, the door closed. I knocked on it lightly not getting a response. I slowly opened the door, peaking in. Becca sat at the edge of the bed with her feet dangling over the edge, as she rested her hands on her knees. Her blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, the sweat clearly visible on her skin. Her eyes were closed shut as she took steady deep breathes.

"Becca?" I said cautiously hoping to not set her off in anyway. I know she must suffering so much and the last thing I would want is to make her more uncomfortable then she already is.

"Where's Daniel?" She cried out, her eyes still closed as she continued her deep breathing. I walked towards her slowly, feeling my heartache at her messy appearance, the pain clearly evident on her face.

"Having a break down in the waiting room." I said with a dry laugh. She slammed her right hand against her thigh in anger.

"Why isn't he in here! I _need_ him." She huffed, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know baby girl. That's why I came in here, to help in anyway I can. I don't know what he's doing."

She leaned back letting out a loud sigh of relief, her contraction had finally passed. She rested back on her hands, letting the cold air from the room, flow against her. She extended her arm out to me, her eyes finally opening revealing a painful and terrified look. I quickly walked over to her holding her hand.

"I'm so scared daddy, it hurts so much." I held her hand and rubbed her back with my free hand.

"I know angel, I was there for mommy when she gave birth to you and Matt." I smirked remembering the births of my two children. She seemed to calm down at my talk of the past, so I took that as a sign to keep going.

"Your mom was in so much pain when she gave birth to you, 36 hours. What a time that was. She cried so much and I felt helpless not knowing what to do for her, until finally you were born. Your mom decided to not have any pain medication, wanting this to be natural. Although she was in a tremendous amount of pain it was worth it for her. The moment she saw you the pain, the suffering just went away. Same thing with Matt. Although her labor time was only 10 hours it was still an amazing experience for her in the end. "

Becca looked over at me and smiled a little, clearly exhausted. I moved my hand from her back and up to her hair, moving a few of her damp locks out of her face that had fallen out of her pony tail. Her bottom lip quivered as she took a shaky breath.

"Daddy, I'm really scared." She whispered.

"I know angel, but everything is going to be okay. I promise. Soon you'll be holding your own little baby. Either a little Becca or a little..Daniel." A small scowl formed on my face as I continued. "But I'm okay with either one." She gratefully smiled up at me.

"We already have the names picked out daddy, do you wanna hear them?" I nodded my head. "I haven't even told mom, I wanted it to be a surprise." I smirked, anxious for her to continue on.

"If it's a girl, we're naming her Bella. If it's a boy we're naming him Joshua." She whispered clearly exhausted.

"That's amazing baby! But wait, you don't know what the sex of the baby is?" I said a little peeved. I'm not that patient of a person.

"Nope. I've last nine months, now all I have to do is hopefully wait a few more hours and I'll know if I have a Joshua or a Bella." I started rubbing her back again smiling down at her.

"I can't wait."

**xxx**

_**5 hours later**_

"Push Becca! Push!" The doctor some what shouted at Becca.

"_Shut up!_" She screamed at him.

Daniel had managed to muster up a set of balls and was front and center, there for Becca. I stayed with Becca since I stepped foot in that room. We talked and I helped her through her terribly painful contractions while Daniel, Clare, and Matt waited outside. I was lucky they allowed both Daniel and I in the delivery room. Clare decided to stay outside with Matt, seeing as she didn't want to leave him alone. Plus she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Becca in so much pain.

"Just a few more pushes and you'll bring your first baby into the world!" Becca squeezed both Daniel and I's hand as she gave a strong push. She rested back against the bed as Daniel wiped her face.

"Are you ready Becca, just one more push. You can do this." Becca unwillingly brought herself up and began pushing.

"Okay, 1..2...3..Amazing job Becca!" The sound of a small baby crying filled the room. A calm and pleasant peace filled the air. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Becca cried tears of joy as Bella was placed on her chest. Becca smiled down at her little girl touching her face and placing soft kisses all over her little head.

I stared down at my granddaughter, her small nose resembling Becca's. Her beautiful puckered lips and blonde hair. So far she inherited a majority of Becca's physical traits.

I leaned forward and kissed Becca on the top of her head, whispering to her how proud I was and how beautiful Bella is. The doctor and nurses took care of both Becca and Bella, cleaning her up and taking care of everything that needed to be done. I eventually left the room, leaving the Bella with her parents. When I returned to the waiting room both Clare and surprisingly Matt, where excited to hear the it was a baby girl and that all was well. The three of us, Clare, Matt, and I all went down to the small cafeteria and ate some lunch and decided to head back up to the room.

When we made it to the room, Daniel was seated in a chair hold Bella next to a sleeping Becca. I studied Daniel's expression as he watched and tended to his little girl. I know they'll be alright. He made a startling recovery and was finally able to help his wife. Daniel is a good man, a wonderful husband, and a great dad. I don't know why I acted the way I did, but I'm glad all is well now. I have a granddaughter and a new found sense of respect for my son in law. I'm excited for what the future holds for all of us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Um, if you'd like me to do other stories involving Becca and/or Bella (i.e Oneshots and what not.) Just leave a review or message me. I love hearing your feedback!**


End file.
